


Progress Report: I've Been Missing You To Death

by ALittleLess27Candles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, during the hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleLess27Candles/pseuds/ALittleLess27Candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete heaved out a long, drawn out sigh as he continued to look. A few names below Travie’s contact, Pete paused, his heart starting to race. He remembers the night at the kids house, asking for his number and winking at the boy he swore was heaven sent as he typed “Tricky” Into his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress Report: I've Been Missing You To Death

**Author's Note:**

> I decided a one shot is better than nothing, even if I'm taking years to update the other two. 
> 
> Title credit: I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy by Fall Out Boy

The light hit Pete like a brick as he opened the bar door, leaving with a split lip, a stained shirt, and a hangover. He stumbled to the corner of the block, spitting out a bit of blood as he slurred mindlessly.

After rummaging through his pockets for enough money to call a cab, he came up with less than he'd hoped. He buried his hand back into his too-tight pants, using his fingers to pry his phone out of his pocket. Who could he call to pick him up this fucking early?

He flipped through a few of his contacts. Gabe? They hadn't talked for a few months. He decided against it, not wanting their reunion to have been because of his old bad habits. His mom was out of the question, he laughed bitterly as he passed her number. she'd had enough of his drunken bullshit when he was seventeen, let alone twenty-seven.

He continued searching through the names, pausing over Travie’s name. He'd be willing to pick him up, wouldn't he? Pete scoffed, his alcohol-fogged brain cleared enough for him to remember that Travie was still passed out in the bar he'd just escaped.

Pete heaved out a long, drawn out sigh as he continued to look. A few names below Travie’s, Pete paused, his heart starting to race. He remembered the night at the kids house, asking for his number and winking as he typed “Tricky” Into his phone.

 

\---

 

“Wh-why do you want my number?” The small redhead asked, face contorted in embarrassment and confusion. “Y-you just met me, and I… You d-didn't even ask if I liked boys first…”

Pete smirked, laughing lightly at the kid's innocence.

“Aww, Patrick, it's sweet you already wanna skip the introduction and get straight to the altar, but I think I'd be a little lost if I didn't have our singers number, don't you?”

“Singer?” Patrick sputtered, face heating up more as his eyes went wide. “That m-means you want me!” 

Pete couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched the younger boy. “Does that mean I get your number?”

Patrick nodded excitedly and recited the numbers and giggled. Pete must have died and gone to heaven, because this kid was an angel for sure.

\---

 

Pete sighed, pressing call and slumping   
against the lamppost behind him as it rang. After five rings, not that Pete was counting, he heard a whimper and a yawn.

“Mm… He…” Another yawn cut off his soft, perfect voice. “Hello..? This is Patrick…” 

Pete hesitated, running through all the options he had to choose from for an introduction. After thinking for probably a moment too long, he sighed heavily. 

“Hey, Trickydoll… Did I wake you up…?” Pete voice sobered up as he let his voice melt into a smooth, comforting tone for the barely conscious man.

Patrick was quiet, not even a yawn broke the silence for a full minute and a half. “P-Pete..?” His voice broke softly. “What are you.. Why are you calling me..?”

“I'm… I'm so sorry,” Pete's voice cracked as he closed his eyes. “I’m s-so fucking drunk, can y-you Come pick me up from th-the bar on main..?”

“I… Yeah… Stay right where you are…” Pete heard Patrick heave out a breath and the all-too familiar creak of his bed. “I'll see you in a few… Please just.. Don't do anything stupid, promise?”

“Promise..” Pete breathed before the line went dead. His eyes were still watering as he tugged on the sleeves of his jacket. Was he mad? Disappointed? Scared? Pete had no way of knowing. He thought back to all the broken, empty promises he made back when they were together, probably still sitting at the back of patrick’s mind after all these years. Patrick always was sentimental.

 

\---

 

Pete spun Patrick around the kitchen, giggling as he sang horribly off key, though neither boy really cared.

“It's like, what? Three in the morning?” Patrick giggled, still riding the pleasant buzz from the champagne Pete had saved specifically for this night.

“Mhm, and that means it's now officially my angel’s birthday,” Pete leaned in, softly brushing his lips against the younger man’s. “Happy birthday, beautiful…”

Patrick stayed silent, nodded softly and pressing himself close to Pete. They stayed like that, bodies pressed as close as possible, for what seemed like forever before Patrick finally pulled away and gently cradled Pete cheeks in his delicate hands.

“What is it, darling?” Pete purred, nuzzling his nose against the redheaded man’s.

“You're too good to me..” Patrick whispered, kissing Pete gently as he closed his eyes. He softly moved his lips against Pete’s chapped ones and giggled at how perfect everything happened to be. How lucky could he have gotten?

“Mm… I just hope I can be better on our wedding night. I have to make sure I top everything at once,”

“W-wedding night?” Patrick choked out, face flushing. “We're gonna get married…?”

“If you'd say yes, then, I swear to god, I'll make you the happiest husband on this earth, the happiest person on this earth, even..” Pete murmured seriously, meeting Patricks glassy, wonder filled eyes. He breathed out heavily, nodding his head slowly to show pete how much he appreciated him, how privileged he is to have him.

“I love you, so fucking much, Prince…”

 

\---

 

Patrick's car pulled up about eight minutes later, Pete not shivering or making a snide remark as he had planned as he scooted into the passenger seat. 

Both of them settled into a peaceful silence, the only sound either of them able to hear being the engine. Patrick started towards his own house, which Pete silently questioned but never verbalized. “I'm sorry, I know how late it is and I just… I had no one else to ask for help..”

“Pete, don't apologize… I'm so fucking thankful that you're safe.. Would you mind if I… You know… Took you back to mine to seeabout your lip?”

Pete was confused as to what he was talking about for a moment before he remembered the bar fight and the stinging in his lip returning. “F-fuck..” He whimpered, looking over to Pete's eyes, which which focused on the road.

They say in a deafening silence until Patrick pulled up to his home and parked. He unbuckled himself and Pete, dragging him up to his room and setting him on his bed softly. “Hey, I'll be right back, okay? I have to go get the bandages.” 

Pete nodded, yawning and curling up partially till Patrick came back.

For the next hour or so, he kept slipping between consciousness and sleep before he finally gave in and sleep took over. Two hours later, Pete is completely wrapped up next to Patrick. His eyes take a moment to adjust but the first few things he notice surprise him. First, He's completely bandaged, there was even an ice bag sitting on the nightstand for his black eye.

Second, he had actually gotten to sleep without too much trouble, which hadn't happened since the fight in that New York hotel room.

And last of all, Patrick was pressed to his side, arm wrapped around Pete's waist. His breathing was even, soft and exhausted from having to get up and even stay up after the phone call. Pete decides he wants to get used to this again, ruffling Patrick's hair gently before kissing Patricks head softly. 

“I'll make all of it up to you, Patrick.. I swear to god I'll fix it all.. I love you…”

“I love you, too, Pete..” Patrick whispered, missing Pete softly.


End file.
